Why?
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Have you ever wondered why someone is the way they are? Tokiko asks Kazuki this question but she is unprepared for the answer. Oneshot and pretty dark subject matter. Please R&R.


Why?

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R. And for those who aren't down with the Japanese, aishiteru means I love you, arigatou means thank you, and anata means darling.

It was a cool fall evening and the wind whistled through the air making golden leaves dance and whirl. Tokiko Tsumura was walking beside her boyfriend and blushing slightly. He was holding her hand and she had always been shy about public displays of affection. But lately something had been bothering her.

"Kazuki?"

"Yes Tokiko?"

"Why are you always so cheerful? I've never really seen you seriously angry or showing any other negative emotions. Why are you like that?"

"I- but he was cut off by the appearance of his friends and Mahiro.

"Onii-chan, Tokiko-san you two are so cute together!" The petite redhead exclaimed.

"Thanks Mahiro. Now what should we do for the weekend?" Kazuki asked.

"Let's go to the beach!" Okakura loudly suggested, his eyes flashing at the prospect of potential girlfriends in bikinis.

"It's autumn, ahou. I suggest we go see a movie. I hear _Trust and Betrayal_ is very good." Okakura was incensed that his suggestion got shot down so quickly but Kazuki smiled and nodded.

"That sounds good to me. What about you Tokiko?"

_Watching a movie with Kazuki, alone, in the dark?_ The Spartan girl's thoughts went on like this for a few moments before Kazuki gently touched her shoulder.

"Tokiko?"

"I don't mind. As long as we don't see a horror movie, I'm okay."

"You're don't like those kinds of movies, Tokiko? I thought you were tougher than that!" Okakura joked. Five seconds later he was running from an enraged Tokiko.

"Are you saying I'm a coward?!" She yelled. Kazuki sighed as he saw them running. When would Okakura ever learn to think before he spoke?

"Alright, we'll go to the movie theatre at 7:00, agreed?" His friends nodded and Kazuki ran after Tokiko to make sure Okakura was still in one piece. She could get vicious when she was made fun off.

* * *

At 7:00 the friends met at the theatre and were ready to purchase their tickets when Mahiro cut in.

"Oh, Oh, I want to see _Howl's Moving Castle_! C'mon guys let's go see that! We'll let Tokiko and Oni-chan see their crummy old movie by themselves!" The rest agreed, Daihama giving Kazuki an apologetic smile while Rokumasu kept his regular expression of indifference and Okakura winked at Kazuki and made some kissing noises prompting Tokiko to glare at him. Chi and Sai sighed heavily and dragged him away from Tokiko.

After they had purchased some refreshments from the lobby, Kazuki and Tokiko went into the theatre, and found that they were the only ones in it.

"Do you want to see something else, Tokiko?"

"No, it's fine." They chose seats near the middle of the theatre and soon the movie started. Kazuki blanched as he saw the opening massacre but Tokiko merely watched impassively. The movie played on and within an hour and a half was nearing the end. Tokiko was holding Kazuki's hand and smiled as Kenshin promised he would protect Tomoe, reminding her of Kazuki's similar promise. Then they watched as the finale neared. Finally after the credit's rolled, Tokiko started to get up when she heard Kazuki's light breathing. Apparently he couldn't get into the movie. Tokiko went to wake him up when he started thrashing around, his body breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Father…why? Why did you do that?!"

"Kazuki!" At his name the young man woke up, his breathing harsh. "What was that about?" His gaze didn't meet hers and he started to get up. "Answer me!"

"It's not important. It's the past and I can't change it. What's important is the present, with you."

"What happened to you?" Tokiko asked again. His eyes met hers and she was shocked at the amount of pain they held. A smile was on his face but it hurt her just to look at it.

"I promise I'll tell you when we're at home but not here." She nodded and they left the theatre to meet back with their friends.

"How was the movie you guys?" Mahiro asked.

"It was good. Tokiko and I are going to head home so don't stay out too late, okay?" Mahiro nodded and then the couple left to catch a bus towards the dorms of Ginsei. When they had reached Kazuki's dorm Tokiko sat him down in his living room and faced him.

"Now tell me what happened." Her voice was soft but her tone indicated that she would not take no for an answer.

"It's better if I showed you first." He then removed his shirt and Tokiko blushed as she saw his bare chest. But her expression quickly turned to horror as she noticed minute scars on his muscled chest and when he turned around she almost looked away. What appeared to be whip marks were cut into Kazuki's back, the white scar tissue easily standing out among his normal skin tone.

"I thought those were from the Homunculus?" Kazuki turned around and shook his head.

"They were caused by my father. He used to be such a kind man but over time he changed and one night he attacked my mother. I tried to protect her but he beat me again and again. I didn't black out though and watched as he…murdered her. Mahiro was thankfully visiting my grandparents. Before my father could kill me he seemed to come to his senses, at least as far as I can remember. He…killed himself and from then on Mahiro and I were sent to live with our grandparents until they died of natural causes. Then we became wards of the state and now we live here."

"But Mahiro said your parents worked overseas."

"She couldn't handle the shock and so she retreated into a naïve lie. I don't talk to her about it and she's basically forgotten the whole thing. After that night I swore I wouldn't let anyone else die in front of my eyes again, not if I could help it. That's why I rushed in to save you. I wanted to save her so bad but I couldn't. In the end I was useless and she died. I understand if you don't want to be with me- but Tokiko cut him off and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. Kazuki started crying and buried his face in her shoulder. She started stroking his hair but the contact made him cry harder.

"I love you Kazuki. Never forget that." She then started kissing him lightly all over his face. He hugged her back just as fiercely and after she was finished kissing him he kissed her on the lips, chastely and yet with more passion then Tokiko could ever remember. Once the kiss had ended Kazuki laid down on the couch and Tokiko lay beside him. They hugged onto each other and didn't let go. After some time the young couple fell asleep in each other's arms.

Tokiko felt the morning light on her face and opened her eyes. She felt Kazuki's strong arms wrapped around her and she snuggled into his chest. A hand was stroking her hair and she looked up into his brown orbs.

"Arigatou, Tokiko. Aishiteru." Tokiko smiled at him and blushed. She then moved right next to his ear.

"Aishiteru anata."


End file.
